Special
by Demented Kitten Queen
Summary: "Sorry about that, my special friend." Written for Caesar's Palace Prompts: "The Panem Challenge."
1. Precious

**Finnick and Mags – Precious **

"He destroys everyone precious to you," Mags whispered to him, weakly brushing the hair from his eyes.

"What if I don't?" he whispered, staring at his shoes. "W-what if I don't have anyone precious to me? What if I have no one?"

Mag's face darkened. "Then he'll destroy you."

Finnick stared at her, before saying; "I'd like to see him try."

Her response was only a shake of her head and a kiss on the top of his head.

* * *

**Writer: **Written for Fincent~ (Call Me Fin)


	2. Stone

**Rue – Stone**

"Rue," Abbott whispered, "We're gonna get in-trouble. Let's go back home and see if Clementine and Hallie found food we can spare, please?"

Rue ignored her younger sister, focusing on the small Mockingjay sitting on the branch six meters away from them. She played with the stones in her hand. Two stones, one bird; _one small, small bird._

One shot.

She put the rocks on the inside part of the leather piece of the slingshot, pulled the strap back, and _swoosh._

The bird was knocked off the branch and on the ground, making Abbott smile and Rue frown as she sighed. _Sorry about that, my special friend._

* * *

**Writer:** Written for Runey-chan~ (RueThisDay)


	3. Static

**Mrs Everdeen – Static**

She layed on the bed, staring into outer space as her two children yelled for her. She didn't hear them of course, all she ever heard was static. Static when they screamed; static when they begged; _static_. _  
_

Katniss was there by her side, begging, pleading with her to help her. "Please."

_Nothing_.

All she heard was static.

* * *

**Writer:** Written for Brooke-darlin' (I don't remember what her username is now, because she probably changed it, _again. Currently: You Fear Fears because of Me_)


	4. Progress

**Paylor – Progress**

The Hunger Games ended.

The pain and suffering of the innocent has ended.

Depression rates have dropped nearly forty percent.

Districts have gotten stronger.

Now _that_ was progress.

And with that, Paylor put her feet up on the desk and smiled.

_Progress._

* * *

Writer: Written for Sparkles~ (katsparkle13)


	5. Beast

_Boom_

That was his first kill.

He could still remember his first taste of her flesh.

It was like venison.

He wished that she had more meat though.

_Boom_

His second kill was even better then the first.

He had even more meat then the first, more muscle fat.

A Career was perfect.

Who would've guessed?

_Boom_

He didn't really like this one.

_Dirty._

Granted that they were already six days in the games.

Her fingers and toes were purple, her lips were split open, deep nail imprints, etc.

She wasn't very good to say the lest.

_Boom_

That was his last kill.

The pregnant girl from Twelve.

She was more than eight months if he had to guess.

Maybe nine.

Did it really matter though?

The baby and she were dead, forgotten to the world.

But he wasn't, he'd never be forgotten.

_Boom_

That was the Capitol's kill.

* * *

**Writer:** It hurt me to write this.


	6. Dust

Rye cleaned the dust from Henry's cut. Glaring at his ally, he mumbled, "Idiot, can't wait to get the thing infected can you?"

Henry glared down at him and flicked Rye's silver earring. "Idiot, it's just dust. Not like it could do anything."

The younger boy rolled his eyes and proceeded to get their water skin and a piece of cloth and damped it. He wiped the cut and wrapped the cut with the piece of cloth. "Keep it clean."

"It was only dust." Henry said as he flicked the earring again.

"Dust can turn into something more harmful and kill you." Rye muttered.

"...really? What will it do?" he asked, rolling his blue eyes. "Dust me to death? Perhaps you'll dust me, Rye?"

Rye blushed and muttered, "Idiot."

* * *

**Writer: **Written for anyone who read my first syot~ (The three people...)


	7. Appearance

Adeline stared at her reflection, _scarlet red hair, hazel eyes, adorable freckles, and tanned skin. _She was pretty. Smart too. She had good grades, with a IQ to match. Just like her father used to tell her.

_"Aaah, Adeline," her father, Aden, laughed. He brushed her strawberry blonde hair between his fingers. "You're going to be a smart , pretty girl when your older aren't you?"_

_All she did was smile and nodded her head, sometimes she'd laugh with him. She'd laugh and smile as much as she could with him. _

_Just in-case._

"I'm older now daddy," she whispered to herself, "but I'm still not pretty.

* * *

**Writer:** Written as a outtake for my syot, Battle Of The Choices. :)


	8. Yellow

Dante always liked yellow.

That was the color of the sun.

The color of wires.

The color of his mother hair.

His mother liked the color yellow.

She used to wear it when she was happy.

She used to tell him that she wore yellow everyday that he was alive.

She said that he should wear yellow more.

Yellow _was_ his favorite color.

* * *

**Writer: **Written for Snail-san for her tribute Dante~


	9. Hidden

"I have a secret." Whispers whispered to Tansy, "but I can only tell you, okay?"

Tansy nodded, "What is it?"

Whisper motioned for her to come in closer, when she did he kissed her cheek and said. "I like you. But don't tell Ess or Dante, okay?"

All she did was nod.

* * *

**Writer:** Written for a hidden spoiler in my syot. :) But shhhhhhhh, don't tell, this is a late spoiler.


	10. Movement

Currently, Scarlet was lost.

She thought she knew where she was going, or well, Adeline and Rosie knew where they were going. At-lest that was what she thought. She sighed, _where am I? Where are Addie and Rosie better yet? _She sighed again. It was official, she was lost.

The light began to flicker, teasing her. She cursed and stopped. Where were her allies? She needed them, badly.

* * *

**Writer:** Written as a outtake for my syot "Battle Of The Choices." A bit more of an inside of the arena and future allainces.


	11. Sand

The small alliance ran a crossed the sand, kicking sand up and down as they ran. Chasing them was a large clear balloon like mutt, silently running at them. Tansy's hand was intertwined with Whisper, desperately looking for a shack or maybe one of those fancy arcade things, they'd be a good place to find in until morning.

"Guys!" Ess yelled, opening the door to a broken shack. "In here!" They plowed into the shack, and the two younger boys blocked the doors, trying to not let the mutt in. When they were sure that the mutt was gone, they threw themselves on the sand and sighed.

"See Tansy?" Whisper said, "We need to get back to the arcade building and stay there at night."

Tansy ignored them as she drew in the sand. Ess looked down at her, "What are ya doin'?"

"Nothing." she smiled as she wrote; Viktors of the 100th Hunger Games - Tansy, Ess, Whisper, and Dante.

* * *

**Writer:** Another outtakes with Whisper, Ess, Tansy, and Dante! Next... **EDIT:** Why FF!? *sighs*


	12. Silk

"Silk," Adeline whispered looking down at her ripped clothing. "I wonder if it was made back home.."

"Possibly," Scarlet said, "You should probably sew it back up, unless you want to give the Capitol a show." and with that, she gave a wink.

Adeline didn't reply instead she continued to stare at the torn fabric showing her laced bra easily. "I wonder if Mother made it.. Maybe I Hunter made it..."

* * *

**Writer:** *Re-reads* Must mistakes.. must fix..


	13. Nurture

"Big sister?" five-year old fever filled Whisper whispered to his sister, currently brushing his dirty blonde hair back and humming in his ear a song.

"Hm?" she said, closing her eyes she rocked her forty pound brother back and forth.

"Where's mommy?" he coughed, looking at her with innocent filled eyes. She could only answer him by kissing his forehead and laying him on his perfectly immaculate bed, pulling a silk sheet over him.

"Go to sleep Whisper, mama and papa will be home soon." she coo'ed. He smiled softly and layed his head down, quickly going to sleep.

He dreamed of his mother and father with him and his sister, both nursing little Whisper.

* * *

**Writer:** Another little snip it of Whisper~


	14. Formation

"We've started something big Katniss." Peeta says, "We've started a war."

"_Starting._" she said. "The war, rebellion, it's only just begun."

"The rebellion," Peeta said, his lips playing with the word. _Rebellion._

* * *

**Writer:** One left boys and girls.


	15. Forest

He said he loved her first right here.

_"I love you."_

Instead, all he got back was this:

_"I know."_

In this forest right here, this very spot,

_"I love you." "I know."_

She said it back to him later; right here, in this spot in the forest.

_"I love you."_

He said what she said.

_"I know."_

Right here, right in this very spot, in this very spot.


End file.
